daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Weywocket
Weywocket is a gnome bard who made his debut in the game Beyond the Narrow Wilds, before going on to be in Violet and Tyrcoril's plot. A book is being written about his adventures before any of that. He has white-blonde hair, stands at 3' 6" tall, and weighs 42 lbs. He has lavender eyes and dark tan skin. Backstory Weywocket travels around and earns money be playing at various bars and inns. He only recently started having other adventures. Felsenstadt While wandering around Southern Vestya, Weywocket came across the town of Felsenstadt. It was a city built around the largest mountain in Vestya. It's industry was based mostly around mining. It was in an inn in the city that he met two scientists, Nahla al-Siddiqui and Barmyl Nassryn. Nahla was human, and Barmyl was a dwarf. The two scientists had come to study a substance that was found on the bodies of two murder victims in Felsenstadt. It was a bright purple liquid that didn't glow exactly, it just seemed to ignore light. It looked as if it was in bright light even in complete darkness. A few days later, a body was found stuffed into the chimney of a house, with the same liquid dripping from the deep gashes in its chest. The liquid and the killer remained a mystery until a few weeks later. Weywocket was practicing the lute on the staircase down to the docks at the southernmost end of the city. Two elves dressed in all black came down the stairs holding a crate. Whatever was in the crate wanted to get out really badly. The elves ignored it; bringing the crate down to a ship below. Weywocket watched as the ship headed out to sea, and exploded just before it reached the horizon. Several hours later, a man washed up on the shore. He had the purple liquid all around his mouth and was covered in burns, but luckily was still alive. Nahla and Barmyl were the first ones at his hospital bed when he awoke. They were eager to learn about what had happened, but he would not say. All he would say was his name: Arvon. Arvon stayed at the hospital while his burns were being treated, but one night there was a break in and he was almost kidnapped, but he escaped. The intruders ran after him, and Nahla, Barmyl, and Weywocket followed. The two men, who were the elves Weywocket saw several days before, cornered Arvon in an alleyway. Nahla, Barmyl, and Weywocket watched from around the corner as the men approached Arvon. "We still need you," one said. "Our plan is not complete yet. We still need more venom," said the other. Suddenly, Arvon transformed into a dragon-like beast with purple and yellow scales. The purple liquid dripped from his mouth. He mauled the two men to death before stumbling off into the night. Nahla and Barmyl had seen and heard enough to figure things out at least a little bit. The men were using Arvon to kill people, and the liquid was some sort of venom. All they needed to figure out was who these men were, and what connection they had with their victims. Despite desperately wanting to find out more, Weywocket decided it was time to leave. Beyond the Narrow Wilds Main article: Beyond the Narrow Wilds A year later, Weywocket found himself on the island of Grayhaven, many miles east of Vestya. The island was inhabited mostly by criminals and the like. Weywocket was staying and performing at an inn on the eastern coast of the island. On the morning he was going to leave, there was a noise coming from outside the inn. He and several others from the inn investigated and found that there was a giant octopus in the waters nearby. The others attacked it, while Weywocket backed into an alleyway and encountered an awakened shrub. After defeating the shrub, he threw a dagger at the octopus and killed it. He and all the others who helped to defeat the octopus, united by a need for adventure, got on a boat and did some stuff. They made it to Ostad after encountering some Sahuagins out at sea. Once on Ostad, they probably killed a criminal named Mad Marlowe, then made it to a sanctum where they discovered an old evil religion that was resurfacing. Soon after, the sanctum's well of holy water ran dry, and the group ventured into the Undersanctum. They passed by many obstacles to reach the end of whatever maze this place was, but only three made it to the end: wood elf Galennondhron Tandilinion, halfling Reed Windfollows, and a priest. The priest was badly injured. The rest survived, but either weren't brave enough or strong enough to continue. The only way for the other three to get out was for one of them to have a blue spiral symbol, the symbol of the evil god the Undersanctum was built for, tattooed on them. Reed volunteered, and Galennondhron began to tattoo the symbol on his forehead. It was painful for Reed, but after it was over, they were able to escape. But it wasn't over yet. Reed suddenly went blind. The three met the rest of the group in the center of the Undersanctum when the zombies appeared. Most were stopped by the Zombies, but Weywocket led Reed to the door that led out of the Undersanctum (hopefully) and could only be opened by one who had the spiral symbol. They stopped at the door. With Weywocket helping to aim, Reed used the spell Acid Splash to attack the zombies, and soon the whole group escaped. After that, they all went separate ways. Trivia * Weywocket is played by Apeirogon.